Lord Enma
is the Fire-attribute Rank S King Yo-kai, and rules the Yo-kai World. He made his first game appearance in Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team and his first animation debut in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enmadaiou and five stories nyan! Appearances * Yo-kai Watch PuniPuni: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Anime: Minor Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and Five Stories Nyan!: Major Yo-kai Biology At some point after King Enma died, the current one became the new king of the Yo-kai. He also happens to be King Enma's only grandson. Lord Enma is a humanoid Yo-kai with ruddy skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. Just like his predecessor he wears a Royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash. His human form has tanned skin, but of a more human shade of brown, with dull brown eyes, and black hair that retains its spikiness. While dressed in a more casual manner, he does retain a penchant to wear ornaments. Despite being the current king of the Yo-kai world, Lord Enma is pretty casual in terms of courtesy. He is said to be very curious about the human world, frequently disguising himself as a human to explore it. Lord Enma possesses incredible fiery powers, and can create large orbs of energy from his bare hands. Lord Enma can also summon Demon Okure to carry out his orders At some point after King Enma died, the current one became the new king of the Yo-kai. He also happens to be King Enma's only grandson. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Lord Enma appeared in the Second Movie Event where he was added to the Crank-a-kai and was available in the event map Enma's Mansion. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiyou and Five Stories Nyan Lord Enma appears in the prologue exploring the human world in his human form, Nate manages to save his life as he was about to get hit by a car, this results in him sending Demon Okure to temporarily turn him into a Yo-kai, when Nate turns back Lord Enma gives him his medal. He later appears in the epilogue/Episode 5 when Nate and Inaho have to use both of their watches to summon him to take down Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira Yo-kai Watch Busters In the Moon Rabbit Team Update Lord Enma has a small chance of befriended by clearing the mission King Enma and the Five Trials '' ''Yo-kai Watch 3 In version 2.0 Lord Enma can be befriended in a sidequest, the prerequisites for this quest to appear are clearing a Kyubi sidequest,Clearing Chapter 10, and having the S rank Watch. Relationships Nate and Inaho Nate and Inaho, along with other Yo-kai, work together in Yo-kai Watch Movie 2 to help Enma in the fight against Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon Despite Nurarihyon's actions of severing ties of humans and Yo-kai in M02, Enma still has him as his servant, and they promised to make a better world for humans and Yo-kai together. In the third movie, They seem to be friends. King Enma The previous King Enma is his grandfather. Lucas Lucas is his uncle Eytomology Origin Lord Enma is based on , who is a deity of Hindu origin introduced into Japan by Buddhist monks, with the Buddhist version has Yama being is a dharmapala (wrathful god) said to judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories") and the cycle of saṃsāra. In other languages * Italian: Enma il Grande Trivia * Enma is such a powerful Yo-kai, Nate and Inaho had to use both their Yo-kai Watches U together to summon him. * He appears in the ending of Yo-kai Watch 3 along with Nurarihyon. * You can equip the Enma Blade on him in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, changing his Soultimate and physical attack. * He is voiced by Kimura Ryouhei. Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:King Tribe